


GoldenThigh

by astudyinfic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Bond skips out on his debrief, again.But when he arrives at Q's flat still in his gear, Q can't find it in him to chastise him.  Too much.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	GoldenThigh

**Author's Note:**

> I like puns. Hence the title. LOL

“Hello, Q. I’ve missed you.” Q stepped to the side as James pushed his way into the flat. He’d been here before, more times than either of them could count. When James returned from his _extended sabbatical_ that was the first thing he said to Q. Now it was a tradition that whenever he returned from a mission, he greeted Q in the same way. It was ridiculous. It was endearing. It was _James_.

Looking over his lover, Q didn’t bother to restrain his eye roll. He still wore his tactical gear from the last mission. “You didn’t bother to check-in, did you?” While he phrased it as a question, Q already knew the answer. One didn’t work with James Bond for long before realising his disdain for doing anything resembling protocol.

Q knew he should be pushing the wayward agent towards Vauxhall to debrief with Moneypenny or Tanner. A good handler would do that. Maybe Q wasn’t a good handler because he certainly wasn’t complaining that James was here and not at MI6.

Not when James was dressed like that. The blue sweater fit like a glove, showing off his well-toned body. The pants accented his arse in the best possible ways.

And then there was the holster.

By the time James made it to Q-Branch, he’d usually destroyed most of the tech issued to him for the mission. It was rare for him to still have any weapons, let alone the Walther that he preferred. When Q came up with a holster on Bond’s leg to make it easier to draw in a tense situation, he rather doubted he would see it or the gun again. It must have been his lucky day, however, since the weapon was still right there where it belonged, in the holster. On James’s thigh.

Q wished he could give himself more credit for designing the single sexiest piece of equipment MI6 had ever seen, but it was entirely unintentional. Until this very moment, in fact, he had no idea just how good it would look on someone.

Or maybe it was just James. It was probably just James.

Bond, sensing Q’s attention on him, raised a brow. Then he followed Q’s eyes down to the two thick straps of leather around his thigh. “You want to help me with this?” The invitation couldn’t have been clearer and Q couldn’t think of one reason to turn it down.

Well, he could, but he was firmly ignoring the logical, work-focused side of his brain as his libido took over.

Saying nothing, Q closed the space between them, pressed a chaste kiss to Bond’s lips and then dropped to his knees. He didn’t say anything, just ran his hands up Bond’s legs while staring up at him. James met his eyes, letting out a breathy “ _Q,_ ” and running one hand through Q’s hair. The reverence with which he touched Q as if he couldn’t quite believe they were here and together, made Q’s heart race far more than any quippy line or roguish grin.

He let his fingers trail under one strap of the thigh holster, then above it, repeating with the second one until he could feel James’s muscles quivering under his touch. Stopping his fingers on the inside of James’s thigh, Q stared up at him and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to James’s leg right between the two straps. A gasp from James drew his eyes back up and seeing his lover’s normally cool blue eyes dark with lust made Q smirk. Not taking his eyes from James’, he traced the line of the holster with his tongue, sliding his hands around to grip James’s arse and pull him closer. Stretching up slightly, Q moved his mouth along the line of James’s leg, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his trousers until he could mouth at his length through the layers of thick fabric. “Q,” James moaned again, hands tightening in his hair.

Q glanced back up at him, “What do you want? Anything you want, James.”

“This. You. No clothes,” The fact that he could reduce the normally-articulate agent to this state before they’d even taken off any clothing was a heady thing and Q practically preened with the knowledge.

Carefully, Q unfastened the lower strap on James’s leg, making sure to touch him far more than necessary and then to kiss the area exposed once the strap fell free. Running his hands up James’s leg to his thigh, Q teased him by slipping a finger underneath the remaining strap, pressing lightly against the sensitive area of his inner leg. James wavered slightly and moaned- a sound that went right to Q’s cock. He undid the last strap and with the utmost care, slid the holster off James and set it to the side where it wouldn’t be in the way.

When his hands went to James’s trousers, James stopped him, shaking his head. “You first. I want to see you.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Q pulled his jumper over his head and tossed it to the side without a second thought. The cats could sleep on the thing for all he cared. His priority was getting his hands back on James as quickly as possible. The rest of his clothes followed with as little ceremony as the jumper and he dropped back to his knees, hands going immediately to James’s belt.

This time James didn’t stop him, just watched with lust clear in his eyes. Q could feel his gaze on him but didn’t care. He pushed James’s trousers open and down to his thighs, his pants following a moment later. His own cock ached at the sight of James, hard and wanting, but he held himself back a little, kissing the tip and mouthing lightly along the length instead of swallowing him down immediately like Q wished to do. Judging by the way James was trembling, there was a good chance this would all be over before they got started if he did exactly what he wanted. This needed to last. He never knew if this would be the last time he got to be with James, so Q made sure every time was the best he could make it.

Running his hands over warm skin and rippling muscle, Q slid them up to wrap one around James’s length, holding it tight enough that he wouldn’t be coming just yet. He heard his lover moan and smirked to himself before licking at the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it so he could taste the precome that had already gathered there. James thrust his hips forward, a small movement that pressed the tip of his cock to Q’s lips. He kept them firmly pressed together, causing James to have to push harder to get himself in. He finally parted them just enough and let James pass into his mouth, sliding along his tongue.

Relaxing his throat when James hit the back of it, Q’s eyes darted up to meet James’s. They were hooded and dark, penetrating stare that had Q feeling even more naked, despite the fact that he was already wearing nothing at all. James, by contrast, was still mostly dressed, his shirt and trousers still on, just unbuttoned and pushed out of the way. Q wondered if he could get James to fuck him like this, even though he knew for a fact they wouldn’t make it that long.

He closed his eyes and focused on sucking James off. The sight of his lover in that outfit, the sight of that tight sweater and even tighter holster, was burned into his mind’s eye. It was a sight that would keep him warm the next time James left the country for a few days, maybe even a few years. The hazard of falling in love with James Bond was knowing just how fleeting your time together was.

Reopening his eyes, Q looked up at James and after giving him a cheeky wink, swallowed around him, watching as James had to grab for the banister behind him in order to keep from toppling when his knees buckled. Q was damned good at this and he was giving it his all, determined to have James fall apart because of his mouth and his mouth alone.

“Q...” James warned but Q didn’t stop, continuing to work James’s length with his lips and tongue, occasionally using his free hand to cup James’s balls, rolling them lightly with every suck. James wasn’t even attempting to hold back the noises he made, every grunt and moan going straight to Q’s groin.

He wrapped a hand around his own length, needing to relieve some of the pressure building deep in his gut. At this point, Q thought he could probably come from James’s voice alone, though that was an experiment for another day.

The hand that was holding James tight loosened enough to allow his lover to move, and Q used it to grip James’s hip and encourage him to thrust into his mouth. It settled on James’s thigh, where the holster had been only a few minutes prior, and he rubbed small circles with his thumb onto the skin. He could hear James’s breath coming in pants and feel the way his hips were beginning to stutter. With a wordless cry, James emptied himself into Q’s mouth, pulse after pulse coating his tongue and sliding down his throat. He swallowed everything then pulled off with a small smirk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

James stared down at him, eyes glazed and mouth slightly agape. Q loved that he was the one who put that expression there and used that knowledge to increase his own pleasure as he tugged shamelessly on his cock, chasing his own orgasm. He knew James was watching him and he knew James _liked_ to watch him so he leaned back, supporting himself with one hand so James could have an unfettered view. His head lulled back and he closed his eyes, drunk on the knowledge that James was watching.

With one final pull, Q spilled all over his hand and belly, calling out James’s name as he rode the waves of pleasure to his completion. Only when his cock finished pulsing in his hand did he look up and James, cocky smirk firmly back in place.

“What brought that on?” James asked, holding out a hand to help Q to his feet. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Q shrugged, not willing to answer. James knew anyway. He just wanted to hear it and Q already gave him enough pleasure that day. Some things were better left unsaid, particularly things that fanned the flames of James’s already enormous ego.

As opposed to other enormous parts of him. Q’s jaw ached pleasantly, as it always did after they did that.

As soon as Q was standing, James went to button up his trousers but Q stopped him, shaking his head. “No, you need a shower and so do I. We can debrief in there.”

James rolled his eyes but followed Q to the bathroom all the same. “Debriefing?” he asked, a pointed glance at Q’s discarded clothing. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

James took Q's hand when they stepped into the shower, kissing the delicate skin of his wrist before releasing it once more. They washed one another, trading kisses under the hot water. By the time the water ran cold, they were both relaxed and content simply holding one another. Missions were hell on both their nerves and they both appreciated the quiet moments to reconnect when they were reunited. Q reached around James to turn off the water, not willing to freeze. They had a nice warm bed they could crawl into once dried.

“Q,” James started as he rubbed the towel over his own hair, half-heartedly drying it in favour of speed rather than thoroughness. “The holster. Did you do that on purpose?”

Q didn’t say anything, just dried his own hair and stayed silent. He was fairly sure he knew what James was asking but until he clarified, Q wasn’t wandering into that particular minefield. His job might be to give James Bond ammunition, but not this kind.

James smirked and Q cursed that the man knew him well enough to know he was avoiding the answer. “Q, did you make that holster specifically because you liked how it looked?”

Shaking his head, Q pulled the towel out of James’s hand and dropped it on the floor. “No. Happy accident. But I am rather patting myself on the back now.” James pulled him close and the two shared a languid kiss, simply luxuriating in the joy of being together. “Welcome back, James. I missed you.”

“Thank you, Q. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kahvi for betaing! I appreciate it so much!!!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
